Back at the Burrow
by greenluva89
Summary: Charlie comes back to the Burrow after he has been in Romania for the past year - to find his littlest brother's best friend catches his eye! Post-War. I am planning to do a sequel if I have enough response so if you like it keep your eye out for more!


Charlie glanced at his watch and sighed. The twelve hands told him that it was six thirty. Crap! He had better get a move on if he was to get to the Burrow on time. He picked up the small, worn sliver of dragon hide from the coffee table, slipping it into his book, which he shoved into the rucksack at his feet. Pulling it onto his back, Charlie stood up from the table and stepped outside his hut so he could reinstate his wards. You never knew which nosy intern would decide to do a little snooping whilst you were out of the country.

He stepped into Reg's office before he left. Reg was sitting behind a sizeable worn wooden desk, covered in pieces of parchment.

"Hey Reg, I'm off now."

"Okay Charlie, I'll see ya back on Monday then" Reg said, looking up from his paperwork, giving Charlie his trademark grin.

Charlie grunted. Reg knew he wasn't keen on going back to England – he hadn't visited since the end of the war. Yeah, his mother had tried to bring him back home. She was constantly owling him, telling him to come for a visit, or even dinner. He had just needed a break from all the misery and grief in England after the war – yes, he had stayed for a while, taking time to bury Fred and mourn his little brother's loss, not to mention the many others killed. And he did help with the rebuild of Hogwarts, however that was enough for him. He needed a break. He needed his dragons. And so he followed his heart.

Charlie made his way through to the next room, where his portkey lay. Checking his watch, he quickly grabbed the squashed muggle 'coca cola' can. Half a minute later, Charlie felt the familiar tug at his navel before he was falling onto the front step of the Burrow, just managing to catch his feet.

He had just raised a hesitant fist to knock when the door flung open and had to catch his step as Molly came flying at him, arms outstretched.

'Charlie! You came! Oh, I have missed you so much'

'Yeah mum, you too.' Charlie said, peeling himself off his mother. 'Wait – you didn't think I'd turn up?'

'Well….of course I thought you'd come,' Molly said, quickly covering her tracks 'I just wasn't sure….when….exactly. You have been gone a while.'

'Oh, Mum! I sent you a letter saying I would come!'

'I know, dear, it's just when I asked you, I wasn't exactly expecting you to agree to come, and when you did….well…I thought I might just get a last minute cancellation or something like that…'

'Mum. You're blabbing. Let's go inside.'

'Oh, yes! You must be freezing! Come on in, dear. Everyone's waiting!"

'Charlie!'

'You're back'

'Evening, little bro!'

'Finally!'

'Hurry up, I'm hungry!'

'Oh, shut up, Ron!'

'Hey guys, good to see you.' Charlie said, slipping into a free chair. He had to admit, it was nice to be back, especially when his mother's food was on the table!

'Here you go boys, tuck in!' Molly smiled as she came into the dining room, levitating the highly laden dishes in front of her, beaming.

Arthur could see the immense happiness in Molly's eyes – something that he hadn't seen in a very long time – brought to her by having all the family back in her home, eating her food, for the first time in at least a year. It gave him the same immense happiness, just to see her like this – the first time she had genuinely smiled since they had lost Fred.

'So what has kept you hidden away in Romania this past year, Charlie?' Said a soft voice to his right.

'Oh! Hermione!'

'Don't sound so surprised, Charlie, Hermione's practically family!' Molly admonished

'So?'

'Oh, you know me, just chasing my dragons, nothing special.'

'Yes, but why?

'Um, well, I missed them, I suppose." Charlie felt a bit uneasy. He had told everyone he was going back to Romania, and left. They all knew that he was working at the dragon reserve.

'You do know about the reserve in Wales, though?' Bloody hell, this girl was persistent.

'Umm, well––'

'There's a reserve in Wales?' Molly interrupted. 'Charlie, why didn't you tell us! All this time I was missing you and you could have been here!'

'Mum! It's not like that! When I first started working in Romania, it was because it was the only reserve at the time! The one in Wales is quite new and quite small compared to the Romanian one. Not to mention I'd miss my mates.'

'And you don't miss your mother, Charlie?' Molly sounded shocked. She knew Charlie loved his dragons, and she respected that. But he could at least visit more often – it wasn't that hard to apply for one of those regular international portkeys – and if there was a reserve in Wales….well….she shouldn't get her hopes up….but he would be able to move back home!

'Mum! You know I didn't mean it like that! I've know most of the guys for almost a decade now – I know I can trust them with my back, and all of us have at least the most basic healing qualifications. I know their style, and how they work. We're a team, mum.' Everyone was silent, and to be honest, Charlie felt embarrassed. It was the first time in around a year that Charlie had seen any of them, and the first thing he does is to shout at his mother.

'Okay, Charlie.' Molly said, sighing. Disappointment was evident in her eyes. To her, it was like losing another son – and she didn't think she could handle it. If he would only just visit more. Now dinner was ruined and everyone was just sitting awkwardly around the table.

'Why aren't you all eating? The food's so good!' Ron exclaimed, to the disgust of Ginny who was sitting opposite him.

'Ron! Yuck! Shut your mouth! That's so gross!' Everyone laughed at Ginny's appalled face and tucked in. After all, the food was getting cold.

'Damn.' Charlie uttered under his breath.

'It's okay, Charlie,' Hermione said quietly to him, realising what he was meaning, 'She's extremely happy to see you back, she's been so excited this past week.'

'And now I've ruined it.' Charlie sighed.

'No you haven't! Did you really not expect the whole I miss you, come back home, speech? Doesn't she say the same things every time you come home?'

'I suppose so. But it's not quite the same now Fred's gone. She's – what's that saying? – tightened the boat, or something?'

'Tightened up ship.' Hermione said, quietly surprised Charlie had heard of the old muggle saying.

'Yeah, that's the one. She's way more family orientated now – and you know how bad she was before. She just doesn't want to lose another.'

'I see what you mean, Charlie, but Molly knows how crazy you are about dragons. She doesn't want to take them away from you; she just wants to see you more.'

'C'mon you two,' Molly called from the end of the table, 'I was just about to get dessert – I didn't realise you'd barely started!'

'That's because Ron eats like a pig.' Charlie said, quietly enough so that his mother didn't hear him, but their half of the table definitely did, earning a giggle from Hermione and Ginny, and a glare from Ron, whose stomach grumbled, even after three helpings of dinner. Charlie and Hermione quickly finished off the rest of their plates and handed them to Molly with their thanks as she headed off to the kitchen to bring out dessert.

–

'So, Hermione,' Charlie said, when they were all sitting around the lounge with a nightcap, 'Now that you know _what has kept me hidden away in Romania_, what have you been up to?'

'Umm...well…I've started an advanced healing course – where I go around places like St. Mungo's and the hospital wing at Hogwarts and do practical work under the supervision of a qualified healer. It's very good, learning hands on.'

'It is, isn't it? That was how I learnt how to deal with dragons. I mean, there's only so much you can learn from books. Mostly, you just have to learn as you go. The more experienced keepers certainly helped, though – they give you tips and let you know what to look out for. I'd assume that your course is similar?'

'Yes, although I am constantly under observation – one extra drop of potion or a slightly jerky wand movement is all it takes for things to go wrong.'

'Well at least after you have finished you will be a fully qualified healer, correct?'

'Yes – although I'm not sure what I'll do afterwards. I don't really want to work in St. Mungo's – it's very busy, and everyone wants to shake my hand, tell me how lucky the wizarding world is to have me and say thank you for helping to stop the war. I have never been one for fame – or busy places. I'm working at Hogwarts at the moment, with Poppy – you remember Madame Pomfrey, don't you? She has really been a sweetie to me, and I love working with the kids. It's really rewarding, however she can handle the hospital wing on her own, and she's still got a long time before she would even consider retiring. So I'm kind of stuck, really. I'll probably just end up working in a quieter ward of St. Mungo's.'

'When do you finish your course?'

'Well, it's a six month course, and I've just started at Hogwarts. I was in St. Mungo's for five months, one on every floor. My sixth month is at Hogwarts, and to be honest, I already wish I have longer. I am so glad that they placed me there.'

'Five months in Mungo's! No wonder you're sick of it!'

'Yeah. You get into a routine, really.'

'So you have a month left, and you don't know where you will go after that?'

'Yes – although St. Mungo's offers everyone a job if you pass.'

Charlie dropped his voice 'You know, our last healer just took her retirement. All we have now is a mediwitch and our own skills. If you want to work somewhere quiet and get away from all the 'Golden Trio' stuff, we do have a vacancy. The pay is pretty decent, better than St. Mungo's anyway, and you would have your own hut and the wing itself is in pretty good shape. Margareta filled up all the stocks before she left.'

'Gosh, that sounds perfect. But moving out of the country…'

'That's why the pay is so good. The reserve finds it really difficult to attract employee's because of its location.'

'That'd be really neat.'

'We'd love to have you. The mediwitch is alright, but you know how they are, I suppose, since you were in St. Mungo's. Working with dragons, we need a proper healer.'

'Yes, well, the mediwitches and wizards just have their healing qualifications. It's what I had to do before I took my advanced. They are a bit like a muggle nurse.'

'Nurse?'

'Yeah, that's the muggle name for them.'

_Ding…Ding…Ding…Ding…Ding…Ding…Ding…Ding…Ding…Ding…Ding…Ding…_

Charlie looked up at the old grandfather clock, which had just struck twelve. 'I had better head off to bed. Knowing this lot, they'll have me up at the crack of dawn.'

Hermione got up, and looking around the room, saw that everybody else had already headed off to bed, except for Molly who was fast asleep in her armchair, needles clacking as her knitting knitted itself. 'Me too.' Yawning, they headed up the stairs.

'Um, Charlie, did Molly say where you were sleeping?'

'No, I just assumed I'd be in my old room. Why?'

'Well…that's kind of where I've been sleeping.'

'You don't sleep in Ginny's room anymore?'

'Well, she and Harry share her room now.'

'Mum lets them share?' Charlie asked incredulously.

'Yeah. She put some kind of charm on Ginny's room, though, so the most they can do is hug.'

'Really? I didn't even know a charm like that existed. Hah! Poor Harry!'

'It's the same one on all the dorms at Hogwarts. It was put there some time in the 60's, as the girls had a tendency to sneak up to the boys' dorms after curfew, considering that the boys couldn't get to theirs. It's why broom cupboards are so popular.'

'Don't you sleep with Ron, anyway?'

'Gosh no, he snores like a pig. Not to mention it would just be awkward.'

'I thought you two were….you know….' Charlie trailed off.

'Dating? No. We only lasted a few months before we realised we weren't really interested in each other in that way. Dating one of your best friends? Well, it was just weird.'

'I didn't know.'

'Yeah, well, it's old news now. Molly was a bit disappointed. Or more like a lot. She was set on me really being part of the family, but she eventually settled for what she could have.'

'So, what do we do about this room, then? Charlie said, as he opened the door.

'Well….I could just go up to Ron's room. Harry's bed is still up there, anyway.' Hermione said

'Nah, I couldn't let you do that. Anyway, this is your room now. I'll take the floor.'

'Charlie! You can't sleep on the floor!'

'Well, all we've got is a single bed, so unless you wanna squish up and share?' Charlie said, wriggling his eyebrows cheekily, eyes twinkling.

Hermione threw a pillow at him. Cheeky bastard! She spied a stool in the corner. 'How about we just transfigure that into another bed?' She said, pointing at the rickety old thing.

'You really think we'll fit two beds into this tiny space? We won't be able to open the door to get out again! Nah, we can just enlarge this one. A double isn't that much bigger than a single. You don't mind sharing? I promise I'll behave….'

She threw the other pillow at him. 'You know, Charlie, that if two singles don't fit, a double won't fit either.'

'For someone so smart, Hermione, you sure are silly. If a single was half the size of a double, you'd fall off! Two singles make a Queen or a King sized bed…one or the other, I think. That won't fit, but I think we'll be all good if we just enlarge this.'

'Gosh, Charlie, you sure know a lot about beds….I wonder where you found all that out? I've never seen a book on bed sizes before…'

'Oh, shut up, Hermione!' Charlie said, throwing the pillows back at her.

'You know, Charlie, we could always just put an undetectable extension charm on the room.'

'There already is.'

'Really? It's tiny!'

'It used to be a broom cupboard.'

'Wow! Gosh- it is really getting late now. How about you sort out the bed and I'll go get changed?'

'Deal.'

Charlie was just packing away the contents of his rucksack when Hermione came back into the room in an old Gryffindor t-shirt and some shorts. Wow. She had really grown up. The last time he had seen her in her pyjamas was when she was still at Hogwarts and he had to go wake her and Ginny up during the Christmas holidays. She no longer had the scrawny figure and the thick flannelette pyjamas but a fuller shape with a lot more curves and the shorter pyjamas were a benefit, too. Wait a minute – he shouldn't be thinking of Hermione this way. She was his little brother's best friend. And ex, to top it off! Well…you couldn't really call their short-lived relationship an actual relationship….but she was still his friend. Ugh.

Hermione hopped onto the enlarged bed.

'Which side do you want, Charlie?'

'I don't mind.' He grunted, before turning around and shutting the draw. He then proceeded to pull off his t-shirt.

'Charlie!' Hermione cried.

'What?'

'You're not going to the bathroom?'

'No….you are welcome to close your eyes if you want to, though.' Charlie said, smirking.

Oh my gosh! Hermione couldn't believe that Charlie was just getting changed in front of her. His chest was amazing. A line of soft ginger curls trailed from his belly button and disappeared beneath the waistband of his jeans. His chest was slightly sculpted but soft, not rock hard and uncomfortable. And those biceps! A faded white patch of scar tissue was evidence from an old burn. He had jagged lines of scratches and scars scattered over his body but they only made him look sexier in a rough sort of way.

'Ah, Hermione, hello?'

'Uhhh…yeah…sorry, what?'

'You zoned out there for a bit, babe.'

'Oh, okay, well, I'm quite tired, so….yeah.' Babe! He had called her babe! Her best friend's sexy older brother! Babe! She must have just misheard him…..No, he definitely said it. He must have just meant it in a friendly way. _Charlie_ wouldn't call her babe.

Charlie slipped off his jeans, watching as Hermione's eyes grew wide. Hah. So she liked the look of him, aye! Well that always helps. No. He shouldn't be thinking of her this way. She is Ron's best friend – his _youngest_ brother's best friend. He has known her since she was 11 – and it was not like he was exactly the same age! He was like, what, eight, nine years her senior? Something like that.

Hermione tried not to stare when he dropped his pants, but gosh, he was as sexy as hell! And those silky red and gold boxers….wow! She turned away, hoping he didn't notice her reaction, and felt the bed dip as he got into bed. Keep looking at the wall, keep looking at the wall, she told herself, determined not to let him see her face, which was probably tomato red right now.

'Night, Hermione.'

'Umm…Goodnight Charlie.'

–

'Oooohhh! Look what we have here!' Charlie and Hermione woke to George's voice at the door.

'Charlie and Hermione up a tree, K ––'

'What? We aren't in a tree! And why are you in our room?' Charlie interrupted.

'_Our _room? Ooo la la! Charlie and Hermione, up a tree, K-I –– '

'What is it with you and trees, George? Now get outta here so we can sleep!'

'It's a muggle thing, Charlie. That nice shop girl down in the village told me it. Now get up!'

'Why do we have to get up, George?' Hermione groaned, a faint blush evident on her face. She knew what George was singing about, and was rather glad Charlie didn't. 'I swear it's far too early.'

'Mum asked me to get everyone for breakfast. So get up unless you want her coming and seeing the two of you like this!'

'Nothing happened, George, we were just short a bed and a room, so go away.' Charlie grumbled.

'So you invited her into yours? That was very _thoughtful_ of you! Now chop chilli!'

'I think you'll find that it is _chop, chop_, George, and we are getting up, so you can tell Molly we'll be down in ten.'

'Yeah. Ten. It's her room anyway, George. Go away.'

'Trying to get rid of me, huh? See ya later, alligators!'

'Alligators? Chilli? Trees? Is he like this every morning, Hermione?'

'Uh, not really. He's probably just excited to have you back. Do you want the bathroom first?'

'Nah, you go for it, I'll have breakfast first.' Charlie said, getting out of bed and proceeding to throw on his jeans and t-shirt from the night before. 'I'll see you down there.' He called to Hermione as he headed out the door.

By the time Hermione got down to the kitchen, which was only ten minutes later, like she had said, the Weasley's were sitting at the table and practically inhaling their food, nothing new there.

'Hey Hermione, we're going for a game of quidditch in the orchard after this. Wanna play?'

'Harry, did you really expect her to say yes? After the amount of times she's said no?' Ginny said, shaking her head. Determined to include Hermione, Harry asked practically every time they played.

'I'll come and watch, Harry, like I usually do. I have a new book I want to start.'

'Hermione, if you are stuck in a book, you won't be able to watch!' Ginny said, exasperated.

'I can listen!'

'Really? Oh, just come along, Charlie might be able to convince you – seeing as he hasn't been here for like, a year.' Ginny said with a twinkle in her eye, grinning at George. Hermione glared.

'C'mon you lot, let's go!' Bill exclaimed, coming down the stairs.

'Bill! You haven't had breakfast yet!' Molly complained.

Bill grabbed a couple of waffles off the table, his broom from beside the door where he had left it yesterday and said 'See you all out there!'  
'Bill!'

'Yes, Mum?' He said, popping his head around the door.

'Where's Fleur? And are you going to sit down for breakfast like the rest of us?'

'Fleur isn't feeling her best. She told me to come and enjoy my family while they're still all here.' Bill grinned at Charlie.

'And breakfast?'

'I'm eating it! Let's go, guys!' He took a bite of his waffles as everyone else got up from the table.'

'And you lot! Are you not going to finish your breakfast either?'

'Nah, Mum, we'll take it with us, like Bill.' Ron said, grabbing another muffin.

'That boy may have been head boy, but it doesn't mean he is the best role model.' Molly muttered to herself.

'Let it go, Molly, they've all had something to eat, let them have some fun – they haven't seen Charlie in a long time.'

'I suppose. Did you want to join them, Arthur?'

'I'll leave them to it, I think.' He said, smiling.

–

'So are you really not going to play, Hermione?

'No thanks, Charlie. I'm not fond of heights.'

'C'mon! We have a spare broom!' He whined. 'Do it for me?' He said cheekily.

'I'll watch, okay?'

'So long as you watch me!'

Hermione glared, but watched him as he sauntered off. She grabbed her book and settled down on the grass under one of the pear trees surrounding the small paddock.

'So, Hermione, you and Charlie, huh?' Said a voice to the right of Hermione

'Ginny! Gosh! I didn't see you there, you gave me a fright!'

'So?'

'So what?'

'So stop evading me, what's going on with you and Charlie?'

'Nothing!'

'Really?'

'Really.'

'Then why did George find the two of you together, in his bed, naked, this morning?'

'What! Did George tell you _that_?'

'Yes, as a matter of fact. Now I want to know when the two of you got so close….I mean, I saw you guys talking all last night but I didn't realise it would lead to that!'

'Ginny! Nothing happened. We both headed up to bed and realised that Molly hadn't sorted out sleeping arrangements like she usually does. He didn't know I had his room and he wouldn't let me sleep on the floor.'

'So he offered for you to sleep in his bed. Oh, such a gentleman.' She said sarcastically.

'Ginny! Stop! The room was too small to transfigure another bed, so we enlarged his.'

'And then why were you naked, hmm?'

'We weren't!'

'George said you were!'

'Then he was lying. I had my pyjamas on – you know, the old Gryffindor t-shirt from one of the boys and my shorts – Charlie was wearing his boxers.'

'Ohhh. Gosh, George is such an idiot. You are _so_ lucky Mum didn't come in! Did you realise that he wouldn't have been able to see that under the covers? It would have looked like he was naked and you were wearing his shirt!'

'Oh no! I didn't think of that. Okay, I'm sleeping on the couch tonight.'

'No, we can't let you do that! We'll sort something out, okay?'

'Okay.'

'GINNY! HURRY UP!' Bill shouted from the other end of the paddock.

'Okay, gotta go. We'll talk later, okay!' Ginny said as she got up and ran across the paddock to the others. Hermione stretched and picked up her book again, determined to get a good chunk of it read.

–

'So, did you enjoy the game?'

'Oh, yes, it was very good, you all did well.' Hermione said absently, still concentrating on her book.

'Did you actually watch any of it?'

Hermione sighed and put down her book. 'Umm, a bit, yeah.'

'So who won?'

'You?'

'You know quidditch is a team sport, right?'

'Yes, Charlie. So I was right, huh? Your team did win.'

'Well, yes – but that is beside the point! You didn't watch.'

'Oh, Charlie, I've seen so many of these games, they're all the same. Aren't you glad I came out at least?'

'I suppose.' Charlie said dejectedly. 'Oh, by the way, have you thought about what I said last night? About the healer position?'

'You know I haven't finished my last post yet?'

'I know, but you could still apply on the provision you need to finish your course first.'

'It's a big ask, Charlie. I would have to move countries. All my friends are here.'

'I know it's a huge upheaval, but you would get away from all the post-war crap, and get the job you want. You wouldn't have to stay forever, but you would be perfect, Hermione.'

She blushed. 'Well, it does sound very tempting. Give me some time to consider it, okay? When do you go back to Romania, anyway?'

'I'm due back at work Monday morning, so probably Sunday evening.'

'I'll give you my answer Sunday, then.'

She was actually considering it! It would be so neat to have her working on the reserve with him. Then he wouldn't be the only one his mother bugs about coming home.

'Sounds good!'

–

The rest of the day flew by and Hermione found herself worrying about what she was going to say to Charlie tomorrow. So she did what she usually did when trying to make a tough decision, and grabbed a quill and a spared bit of parchment to make a list of pros and cons. Okay, she thought. First with the pros.

_Pros:_

_I can get away from all the post-war craziness about being a 'war hero'_

_Only healing the people from the reserve, so I can get to know my patients and what they respond to._

_Burns are one of the things I am best at healing._

_Much quieter, not as nearly as busy as St. Mungo's._

_Good pay._

_I won't be faced with total strangers, I have Charlie!_

And the cons, well, Hermione could only think of one, but it was one that could be fixed with frequent visits, owls and some frozen dinners from Molly.

_Cons:_

_Leaving family and friends._

And so that decided it for her. It had to, or else she would regret it when she was stuck in St. Mungo's, brewing gallons of Skele-Gro, unsticking shoes from heads and charming splinchee's back together.

'Hermione! There you are! Now what are we going to do about this?'

'About what, Ginny?' Charlie said, entering the room

'The _bed _situation, Hermione. Charlie, get out. We're having a _girls_ conversation. Are you a girl? No. Get out.'

'Ginny, I happen to be the other person in the bed, so if you're sorting this out, I really think I should be party to this conversation, girl or not. Anyway, it's only for one more night, so I'm sure Hermione can handle it, I'm not that scary!' Charlie said

'Charlie is absolutely right, Ginny, there's nothing to be worried about. We're adults, for heaven's sake, not crazy hormone driven teenagers.'

'Okay, you two, you clearly don't want my help. Obviously you're both very keen to share again, but on your own heads be it when Mum finds you in the morning!'

'What? No, Ginny, this is just the most logical way to sort it out. What's another night?'

'Yeah, Hermione's right, Ginny. Go snog Harry.' Charlie said. Ginny turned and stormed out, clearly not happy they wouldn't listen to her but probably keen to heed her older brother's advice.

'Go snog Harry?' You realised what you just encouraged your _little _sister to do?' Hermione said, raising a brow.

Charlie took a step towards Hermione. 'You know, snogging is a great tension reliever. Do you wanna try?' And with that he grabbed her waist and proceeded to do just that.

Hermione gasped as they came up for air. 'Charlie! Wow! But what was that for?'

'Don't you realise how tempting you are, Hermione?' He said, and pulled her in again.

Hermione inwardly sighed in contentment, wondering what she had done to attract the attentions of the gorgeous, hunky, red-blooded male that was currently attacking her lips. A sudden thought crossed her mind and she pulled away, much to the despair of Charlie.

'Charlie! I forgot to tell you!'

'Tell me what, Hermione?'

'I'll come!'

'Come? Come where?'

'To Romania, at the end of the month!'

'Really, you will? I thought you weren't going to decide until tomorrow evening?'

'Yeah, well, I made up my mind just before Ginny came in, and I was going to tell you, but, well…we were kinda occupied.' Hermione said, blushing furiously.

'We were, weren't we? Now _where_ were we, exactly?'

–

A/N: I hoped you liked it! This is my first one shot and to be honest, I was not expecting it to be 5k! I was thinking more like 1 to 1 & ½, maybe 2 if I was lucky! Not the 13 pages on word, either! I usually find it hard to write long amounts of fiction, which is why my chapters are only around 1k, max. I get easily distracted! So this was a pleasant surprise!

**On another hand, this is the IMPORTANT bit! I didn't really want to leave their journey here – I am seriously considering doing a sequel, but I want to know what everyone thinks of this, first. If there is enough response, I will definitely do one, so keep an eye out!**

_Thanks for taking the time to read….I appreciate feedback!_

_greenluva89_


End file.
